


Horoscopes

by TwilightVelvet



Category: The Luminaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightVelvet/pseuds/TwilightVelvet
Summary: A bit of poetry for a book I read as a school project.





	Horoscopes

A painted story, all dressed up in white  
Of painted women, bold with lips of red  
And star-crossed brothers, never knowing right  
Of dark suspicions better left unsaid  
  
And punctuated so with glistering stars  
Hewn from the fires of these deaths unjust  
Of cultures come together and apart  
So that men may accomplish what they must  
  
A gleaming story, made from finest gold  
That was so rarely found in worldly mines  
But rather, weaved in the narrative told  
Between the wreath of said and unsaid lines  
  
Such men, of natures predisposed to war  
And burning passions left out in the plain  
And impassions of made-so-frigid hearts  
Of horrors made so pure, just by their names  
  
And women too, both drawn to animal rule  
Have knowledge of the harsh nature of care  
Which brings all balance to a life this cruel  
So filled with wretched plans and poison there  
  
This nature of the natural part of life  
Makes warriors and those governed by caprice  
Of lifetimes changing quickly as the tides  
In which the strongest still may not find peace  
  
The nature of the beauty of the light  
Is shown most clearly not by Sun, but Moon  
As prettier are made the stars so bright  
In fitting contrast, clearer now than noon.


End file.
